Aunque tú no lo sepas
by cielphantomville
Summary: "Cuando seamos viejitos te voy a decir: "ves como si eras el amor de mi vida".
1. Chapter 1

**Aunque tú no lo sepas**

 **Resumen**

 _Cuando seamos viejitos te voy a decir: "ves como si eras el amor de mi vida"._

 **Prologo.**

—Me gustas. Me gustas mucho Tai —dijo con todo el sentimiento que albergaba su pecho, una emoción que le consumía las entrañas en un extraño y abrazador fuego. —Si tu me das una oportunidad yo…

—Lo siento —respondió el moreno, sus bonitos ojos lo miron con tristeza a su compañero de universidad

—Pero… —intento alegar el otro muchacho, sus manos se elevaron hacia el portador del valor en un gesto suplicante.

—Lo siento —repitió bajando la cabeza hasta cubrir con su rebelde cabello sus facciones y dando un paso atrás. —Yo… no puedo corresponderte—un silencio se instaló entre ambos. — Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos. —ofreció con sinceridad sin levantar la vista.

Tai escucho los casi imperceptibles gemidos de su acompañante y un instante después sus pisadas alejándose con rapidez. Con pesar dio un suspiro hondo atreviéndose a mirar en la dirección por la cual escapo su pretendiente.

Taichi sonrió con tristeza, ¿Qué estaba haciendo a sus veinte años? Ya no era un crio de quince para mantenerse ilusionado con algo que quizás jamás pasaría y sin embargo… aun lo esperaba. Aun creía ciegamente que Matt volvería algún día para estar con él y por eso despreciaba a cualquier persona que buscara ocupar el lugar de Ishida.

Había hecho una promesa y pensaba cumplirla aun si eso lo condenaba a una vida de soledad. Matt merecía que creyera en él y así lo haría sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir a la nada porque era verdad, sentía romper el corazón de cuanto chico o chica se le declara, sentía tener que llorar la lejanía de Matt pero por sobre todo sentía mantenerse ahí, mirando, respirando y soñando sin ninguna certeza.

Con paso lento y desgarbado regreso a su departamento, abrió la puerta y apenas entrar lanzo su mochila a un punto inexacto de la habitación. A oscuras camino hacia la recamara para dejarse caer sobre la cama e intentar conciliar el sueño, mañana tenía una presentación muy importante, una que podía darle el tan anhelado contrato en la firma en la que actualmente prestaba su servicio social y no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse frente a los directivos de la empresa con cara de zombi.

Con fuerza apretó la cojín contra su rostro, debía dormir, debía descansar se decía pero…

—Matt—susurro dejando que, como tantas noches antes de esa las pesadas y amargas lágrimas mojaran su almohada.

Continuara…


	2. Alguien me mira

**Capítulo 1 Alguien me mira**

El timbre escandaloso del teléfono le despertó, corrió a trompicones por la estancia para tomar la llamada pero apenas levantar el auricular la comunicación se cortó. Tai miro el aparato con gesto desconcertado, quizás solo había sido un numero equivocado, elevo los hombros restándole importancia y entonces se percató de la hora, eran exactamente a las 7:30 am.

—¡Voy a llegar tarde! —exclamo.

En realidad estaba a tiempo, al menos lo suficiente para darse un baño, escoger a conciencia su atuendo y tomar un desayuno ligero lo que le hizo volver a mirar desconfiadamente hacia el teléfono, era como si alguien le hubiera llamado para despertarlo.

—Es una tontería— se dijo terminando de colocarse el saco.

Al salir del edificio dio un suspiro cansado, tomaría un taxi para evitar cualquier altercado que lo retrasara, hoy no podía darse ese lujo. Apenas acercase a la acera un auto de alquiler aparco justo delante de él.

Tai no dudo en abordarlo e indicar su destino.

—Hoy es mi día de suerte —se dijo mientras miraba por la venta con una enorme sonrisa, todo saldría a pedir de boca, estaba completamente seguro, hoy era su día de suerte.

Pasados unos veinte minutos al fin el auto paro frente al gran Despacho.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —pregunto Tai mientas sacaba su cartera.

—Nada, ya está pagado—contesto el chofer

Tai miro al hombre sin creerlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Bueno, pues… gracias.

Cerro la puerta y el auto arranco perdiéndose entre el tránsito.

La presentación fue un éxito rotundo, no podía estar más satisfecho con su desempeño, seguro que el trabajo era suyo.

Dio un grito ahogado de felicidad, era magnifico, cuando Matt volviera podría hablarle de todas esas experiencia las cuales muy seguramente no competirían contra las que Ishida estaba viviendo como miembro de la NASA, cuanto menos como candidato a astronauta pero…

Que más daba, tendría un trabajo, algo que lo haría si no igual de importante al menos le garantizaba no sentirse menos, porque aceptémoslo, las parejas disparejas nunca duran, Tai quería estar a su altura para poder estar siempre a su lado.

Ese día Tai cayo rendido pero feliz.

[…]

—¿Qué día es hoy? —Se preguntó al ver que su alarma no había sonado.

Con el mando a distancia prendió la televisión escuchando de inmediato a la conductora de un programa "X" que gritaba a todo pulmón

—"…buen fin de semana para todo el mundo"

Tai sonrió complacido ante esa noticia y apago el aparato para dormir un rato más. Amaba los fines de semana.

Se desprendió de la cama a eso de las 10:30, se vistió con ropa casual y salió, desayunaría fuera.

La vida en la ciudad a esa hora ya estaba en pleno apogeo pero a él solo se le apetecía un lugar tranquilo. Despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo se internó entre las estrechas callejuelas hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza en donde solo unos niños jugaban.

Tomo asiento en una de las mesitas de las diferentes cafeterías y casi de inmediato un vaso de jugo fue puesto frente a él por una muchacha sonriente.

Tai agradeció algo desconfiado, aun así se tomó el jugo, apenas terminar una taza con humeante café fue puesto sobre la mesa acompañado de un plato con huegos con jamón y acompañamiento. Tai comió, total al terminar pagaría y se prometía no volver a ese establecimiento que servía sin preguntar.

Dio un suspiro complacido a terminar, a pesar de lo que dijera había estado delicioso. Satisfecho levanto la mano para pedir la cuenta, la camarera que lo había estado atendiendo lo miro extrañada.

—Ya está pagado.

Tai la miro sin saber que decir, el corazón le latía con fuerza, se levantó de la silla, agradeció y salió a paso presuroso mirando en todas direcciones buscando, se sentía observado, acorralado como un cervatillo frente a la mirilla del rifle de un cazador.

Estaba demasiado tenso, era un joven ordinario alguien que no llamaba la atención, quizá estaba exagerando…

—¡No! —Grito en su mente, alguien lo estaba acosando porque no encontraba otra forma de explicar el taxi y el desayuno de hoy… —Todo pagado… —rumio dejándose caer en la primera banca que encontró en medio del parque, todo su cuerpo estaba en alerta al primer indicio de hostilidad, nervioso.

Las personas pasaban sin prestarle atención, los niños jugaban sin preocupaciones y Tai solo permanecía ahí mirando a la nada sin saber qué hacer, como actuar.

El acorde de una guitarra sonó junto a él, Tai elevo la vista para encontrarse con un muchacho casi de su misma edad que sin permiso se había sentado a su lado. Era extraño pero de alguna manera al ir escuchando compas tras compas y reconocer la canción lo hizo sonreír pues era la primera que Matt compuso para él hace mucho tiempo.

 **Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar,**

 **Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará**

 **En esta canción, va mi corazón**

 **Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.**

 **Te miro y más y más y más te quiero mirar**

 **Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada mas**

 **Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar**

 **Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.**

De solo escuchar aquellas palabras su sonrisa se amplió porque podía rememorar con detalles como el para entonces su rubio vocalista de quince años lo miraba con picardía pintada en su rostro mientras sus iris azules las mantenía fijamente sobre sus orbes castaños, gritando con ese gesto lo mucho que significaba en su vida, que cada palabra era verdad y existía gracias a él.

Tai sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse, después de todo decía "NUESTRO" esa fue quizás la primera vez que Matt le estaba diciendo en palabras que su sentimiento era correspondido, que él también lo miraba como algo más que un amigo. Que deseaba estar junto a él sin importarle prejuicios o dificultades.

 **Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado**

 **Y entonces poderte abrazar**

 **Si no estás aquí algo falta**

 **Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final.**

 **Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar**

 **Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.**

 **Te amo ¡Y MÁS!**

Tai rio sonoramente ante el arrebato casi infantil que se escuchó en ese ¡Y MÁS! Pues era impropio de Matt añadir en sus canciones un toque como aquel, pero se sentía genial saber que él era motivo de toda esa efusividad. Estaba en la gloria.

 **Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará**

 **En esta canción yo veo quien soy**

 **Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento**

 **Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento**

 **Amor más que amor será el nuestro si tú me lo das**

¿Y cómo decirle que no con esa declaración? Con el corazón en la mano y lágrimas de felicidad se lanzó sobre Yamato para comerse lo a besos.

Tai dio un suspiro, sí, esos días fueron los mejores de su vida, desde entonces habían sido novios y luego tres años más tarde Matt le dijo que se iría al extranjero pero le juro volver y Tai prometió esperarlo. Lo esperaría siempre.

El joven de la guitarra se levantó sin decir nada y se perdió entre la multitud. Era extraño pero después de escuchar aquella canción se sentía más tranquilo, protegido… querido.

El regreso a su edificio no tuvo contratiempo. Otro día había terminado.

Continuara…

Oh! Se me olvidaba. Que no exija comentarios no significa que el fic no pueda ser borrado… Muajajaja Muajajajaja aa aaa cof cof cof… hay me atragante con mi risa malévola.


	3. Alguien me conoce

**Capítulo 2 Alguien me conoce…**

El teléfono volvió a despertarlo el lunes a las 7:30 y nuevamente al descolgar el auricular la comunicación se cortó. Era como si alguien estuviera cuidando que no llegara tarde al trabajo.

Tai meno la cabeza, otra vez estaba pensando tonterías.

En tiempo record se cambió y estuvo listo para salir. Fuera un taxi parecía estarlo esperando, lo miro desconfiado e intentando ignorarlo camino rumbo al subterráneo. Una vez en el vagón se relajó lo suficiente para dejar las paranoias de lado y concentrarse en lucir enérgico pues darían los resultados de las ponencias del viernes.

Una vez fuera de la estación camino despacio hacia el despacho y apenas traspasar la entrada la recepcionista le indico dirigirse hacia la sala de reuniones del tercer piso.

Tai inhalo profundo y se preparó mentalmente para admitir, en caso de no haber sido elegido, su derrota porque siempre es más fácil emocionarse cuando conseguimos lo que deseamos.

Tomo asiento en la gran mesa de juntas, observando de reojo a todos sus compañeros, en especial a Seichiro, el muchacho que el jueves se le había declarado, parecía algo incómodo y evitaba su mirada pero Tai pensó que era normal dada la situación.

El presidente y dos asociados más entraron por la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Primero que nada me gustaría expresar mi deleite al haber tenido a tan dedicados y emprendedores muchachos bajo mi tutela, sé que en el futuro me los topare en un tribunal y escuchare solo halagos a su persona. Mis felicitaciones, son jóvenes ejemplares a los que les deseo lo mejor. En segundo, y creo que es lo que todos esperan; anunciare los nombres de quienes se quedaran en esta firma. Es una pena que solo puedan ser dos.

Tai dio una rápida mirada a todos, la mayoría estaba aguantándose los nervios igual que él, pero sus rostros no llegaban a disimular la angustia que estaban soportando y se preguntaba si el suyo estaba igual o peor.

—Es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a Yoshitsugu Matsuoka y Sora Amamiya a esta firma.

Tai se quedó helado, de verdad había confiado en que su presentación y desempeño en ese último año había superado a cualquiera sin embargo… no fue así.

Con todo su valor se forzó a sonreír, debía grabarse en su cabeza que si ellos fueron elegidos le habían debió ser por algo y no era deshonroso, al contrario, aprendería de sus errores y volvería a intentarlo. No era el fin del mundo y él apenas estaba comenzando a incursionar en el mundo de la política.

—Aún queda mucho camino por recorrer —se consoló y entonces con total sinceridad se acercó a felicitar a los afortunados deseándoles lo mejor de corazón.

Uno a uno fueron abandonado la sala de juntas, los seleccionados para instalarse en la oficina que les seria asignada como permanente, los demás a recoger sus cosas y llenar su último reporte de prácticas sociales y ¿por qué no? a despedirse de alguno que otro amigo que hubieran hecho en el Despacho.

Tai lo hizo con rapidez, un que aceptaba la decisión de los directivos no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza. Había dado lo mejor de sí y…

—Taichi Yagami —llamo la secretaria del Presidente con voz recatada. —El señor Satoru solicita que pase a su oficina antes de que se retire.

Tai asintió un poco dudoso.

Con sus presencias en mano y un ligero temblor en el cuerpo toco la puerta del principal de la firma. Una vez que escucho el "adelante" Tai respiro hondo antes de entrar.

—Tai, por favor pasa y toma asiento —dijo con un gesto cordial. Una vez que el muchacho estuvo cómodo continúo hablando. —Quizá mi decisión te pareció arbitraría a la realidad que durante este año se estuvo observando en este despacho. Y mi pregunta sería ¿tienes algo que objetar?

Tai lo miro sorprendido, pero luego de respirar calmadamente negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo me gusta de ti. Asumes el papel que te toca, jamás reclamas sino que, tomas cartas en el asunto, tú no te quejas de las circunstancias las tomas y les buscas una solución. Estoy seguro que te sorprendió no ser uno de los elegidos para quedarte y aun si los felicitaste sin rencores.

—Yo…

—Taichi, la razón por la cual no te elegí para formar parte de esta Firma fue porque creo que tu lugar no es aquí, tienes demasiado potencial para desaprovecharlo en un trabajo repetitivo, en casos menores que jamás te harán brillar por eso… —argullo mientras le mostraba una hoja.

Tai tomo el papel y comenzó a leer con prisa, al terminar miro al presidente y volvió a releer lo escrito porque no se creía aquello.

—Yo… no sé qué decir.

—Di que si algún día esta firma por fortuna llega a tener un caso extraordinario y necesito un buen abogado vendaras a echarnos una mano.

—¡Por supuesto! Cuente conmigo —argullo feliz.

—Bien, eso es todo. Los pasajes de avión al igual que tu carta de admisión para la maestría están aquí —dijo extendiéndole un sobre amarillo. —Esfuérzate mucho Yagami y demuestra que no estuve equivocado al apostarlo todo por ti.

Tai se levantó de la silla y sin tapujos corrió a abrazar al hombre que le estaba ofreciendo una de las mejores oportunidades de su vida.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

Al salir del Despacho de Abogados sentía el cuerpo ligero, era como caminar en las nubes. ¿Estaría soñando?

A pesar de tener entre sus manos la carta de admisión aun no podía creer que iría a estudiar a E. U. más específicamente a la Escuela de Derecho de Yale una de las mejores en todo el mundo.

Con una felicidad jamás imaginada camino al parque sintiendo que su vida era como un cuento de hadas. Y ahí estaba tan sumergido en su propia alegría que no escucho a la niña que lo llamaba hasta que esta tiro de su saco.

—Esto es para ti —Dijo ella entregándole un ramo de flores.

—Y esto… — se acercó otro chiquillo a entregarle tres globos que decían felicidades.

Tai agradeció sin saber que ocurría pero estaba tan feliz que poco le importo, además ¿Quién desconfía del regalo de un niño? Y sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro casi diez parvulillos gritaba a coro. —Felicidades, buen trabajo.

Tai no sabía qué hacer, su corazón iba tan rápido que casi podía tratarse de una arritmia, en ese momento era tan feliz.

Era de tarde cuando llego a casa, estaba cansado, las emociones tan poderosas que había sentido lo dejaron extenuado, ahora lo único que deseaba era darse una ducha y meterse a la cama para soñar con todo aquello que le deparaba el destino.

Una vez que salió de la regadera escucho un sonido peculiar.

—Está lloviendo —murmuro mirando como las gotitas de lluvia impactaban contra el cristal. Con la misma sonrisa que adquirió desde en la mañana se acorruco entre las sabanas. —todo sería prefecto si tuviera…

Y la sangre dejo de correr por sus venas, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y toda la alegría que sentía se esfumo con solo haber puesto sus ojos en la taza de leche que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Tiritando de miedo sujeto la taza y la llevo a sus labios. El sabor no hizo más que estremecerlo aún más.

—Leche con un poco de chocolate y endulzada con miel —susurro, sin duda su modo favorito de tomarlo en días de lluvia con aquel, —y está caliente… —murmuro mirando en todas direcciones.

Continuara…


	4. Aunque tú no lo sepas

**Capítulo 3 Aunque Tú no lo sepas…**

Estaba entrando en pánico. Un loco había entrado a su casa mientras él se bañaba para dejarle esa bebida junto a la cama.

¿Qué debería hacer? Con rapidez tomo el teléfono para llamar a la policía.

Estaba tecleando el número cuando noto un sobre blanco junto a este, tenía su nombre escrito y la letra se le hacía vagamente familiar. Bajo el auricular dándole prioridad a averiguar el contenido del sobre.

Una nota y varias fotografías cayeron.

En la primera se veía a él mismo contestando el teléfono en piyama, por la señalización debajo podía asegurar que fue tomada el día viernes a las 7:30. Tai sintió aún más miedo. Volteo la foto y entonces vio que tenía algo escrito.

 **Aunque tú no lo sepas yo estoy velando tu sueño**.

La siguiente era de él en el taxi. Y ataras decía: **Aunque tú no lo sepas te he llevado al trabajo**

Otra más lo mostraba el día sábado en el pequeño café. **Aunque tú no lo sepas te he invitado a desayunar.**

Una más junto al joven guitarrista. **Aunque tú no lo sepas te he cantado una canción**

La ante penúltima era de él en medio de los niños mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el ramo de flores y los globos. **Aunque tú no lo sepas he celebrado contigo.**

Y la última, a diferencia de las demás, era una instantánea y mostraba solo la taza de leche. **Aunque tú no lo sepas sé que en días de lluvia es leche con miel y un poco de chocolate.**

Tai tomo la nota y leyó las manos le temblaban y el corazón le palpitaba como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

 **Tal vez es difícil aceptar para ti que no deseo hacerte daño, porque sin duda no creerás que cada detalle que he tenido para contigo en estos últimos días fue inspirado por el gran amor que siento por ti.**

 **Eres una luz a la que busco aferrarme porque te quiero como nunca jamás imagine, porque con una sola sonrisa un día iluminaste mi vida entera.**

 **Porque te estoy dando todo sin pedirte nada. Porque tu sin saberlo y yo sin proponérmelo hacemos que mi corazón revolotee como mariposa en vuelo solo con mirarte.**

 **Te espero mañana a las 8:00 am frente a la cafetería, tú sabes cuál.**

 **Te prometo que si después de verme en persona me pides alejarme lo are sin oponerme. Solo deja que te diga cuanto TE AMO en persona.**

Tai dejo la nota sobre la mesa, no sabía que pensar, que sentir, sin duda había sido un bonito detalle todas aquellas muestras de aprecio pero…

—Entro a mi casa —dijo indignado y molesto aunque sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Era la primera vez que alguien se esforzaba tanto en mostrarle aprecio. Y la segunda que sentía ese hormigueo en el estómago, ese calorcito danzante que se regaba en todo su cuerpo y lo hacía sentir estúpidamente feliz.

[…]

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

¡Es un psicópata demente! Se dijo mentalmente Tai. Esto es un gran error, continúo regañándose mientras se acercaba al punto de encuentro. Para su sorpresa en cuanto llego lo único que vio fue una rosa azul.

Con delicadeza la tomo y la llevo a su nariz, esa flor en específico que llevaba por significado, milagro, o un sueño imposible era curiosamente la única que le gustaba.

Tai sonrió tontamente mientras acariciaba los pétalos y la miraba con devoción.

El ruido de una cámara al tomar una foto lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Atravesando la acera se encontraba un hombre que a Tai le robo el aliento. Entrecerró los ojos como para fijarse mejor y luego dio un jadeo ahogado al darse cuenta de que era real.

Con paso decidido el sujeto a travesó la calle mientras escribía deprisa. Una vez junto a Tai le extendió la foto.

Taichi lo miro boqueando como pez fuera del agua y solo porque Dios es grande logro tomar la foto para verla.

Era de estampa, el hombre había captado el segundo exacto en que Tai se había llevado con agrado la flor al rostro. Y entonces vio que debajo de la imagen decía.

 **Aunque tú no lo sepas fui yo quien te volvió a enamorar.**

Tai sintió las lágrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas mientras asentía y elevaba los brazos para cerrarlos alrededor del cuello de su acosador.

—Te amo Matt

—Yo te amo más…

Fin.

Bien este fic está basado en un video de Youtube que lleva por nombre el mismo que este fic… Aunque tú no lo sepas… por si gustan verlo, no dejo el link porque la verdad estoy subiendo esto a las carreras.

Bien nos leemos y Gracias a quien me dejo comentario y recuerden apoyar a mis demás proyectos si quieren actualización.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
